Still Here For You
by korikori
Summary: When Hong Kong goes back to China, England sinks into depression at the loss of another of his siblings. It's going to take a lot more than a night at the bar to cheer him up this time. Slight USUK, rated T because England doesn't watch his language.


I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

England stood, faking a smile at the siblings across the way from him. "Well, everything seems to be in order. I hope you both have a good trip home." It was the day he had dreaded. The day that he had wished he could fast forward through. The day that he lost another of his siblings. In England's mind, the meeting had raced through the hours, the inevitable end approaching quicker and quicker no matter how much he tried to stall it.

"Yes, thank you, England, aru!" China was beaming happily at the boy next to him. He had been looking forward to this day. His little brother, Hong Kong, was finally coming home. "Xiang Gang, say goodbye to England while I speak to our diplomat, alright, aru?" In China's mind, the meeting had taken far too long, England seemed to have so much paperwork for them. At least his assistants had been kind enough to help.

"Yes, gege." Hong Kong stood up, a height difference now noticeable between him and his "brothers". England wondered if using a Britannia Angel escape method right now would be considered an abuse of power. China patted Hong Kong on the head and practically skipped out of the room, the conference room just for nations that England had _specifically_ engineered just to his _own_ tastes and comfort zones. The conference room that England currently wished dead, by fire or ice or even America's stupid aliens.

"Thank you for taking care of me, England." The quiet voice had come from somewhere to the side of him.

"Oh, it was no problem… I'm sorry about 1941. I wish I could have sto-"

"Do not worry. That was a long time ago." Hong Kong inclined his head. "I will see you around."

"Right…" England watched him leave. The door clicked softly, resounding in the silence. He himself turned and exited through the opposite door, locking it behind him with a certain finality that resonated in his heart. _Ugh_, the nation thought, _I have to get out of here, maybe go drink some of that tea…_ _That he gave me for my birthday. Shit. _England slumped against the doorway and slid down, indulging in a long moment of personal grief.

"Distraction, distraction." He pulled himself up from the ground, muttering as he paced through the corridors to his office, pausing to look at the calendar on his desk. Today's date was circled in two colors, once in the black that he used whenever something "bad" was going to happen, and once in the sparkly purple that he used for birthdays. _Who?_

Someone shouted his name. "Yo, Artie!"

"Don't call me that you stupid git!" The response was reflex by now. "And how did you get in here!?"

"Hey, hey, no need to get so nasty… It's Mattie's birthday, we all ought to play nice. Plus, you gave me your key last time we went drinking." America grinned, draping an arm over Canada and England's shoulders.

_When the hell did he get next to me!?_ thought England, somewhat angrily, somewhat disturbed.

"When you weren't paying attention, Arthur…" Canada grinned weakly.

_Oh bloody hell, was that out loud?_ "Er, right, sorry…." England managed to smile back.

"Sorry about all this." Canada gestured towards his brother, who was now dancing in a circle, singing some inane song about it being Canada's birthday, which was by now obvious. "Actually, my party's not for a while."

"Oh?"

"Go Mattie! It's your birthday! Go Mattie! It's your birthday!" America sang on.

Canada sighed in annoyance. "Can you shut up for a bit, Alfred?"

"Yeah, we came to check on you, England!" America had ceased his dancing and was using that stupid I-know-something-you-don't grin of his. Canada quietly slipped out. In this sort of situation, it was better to let his brothers sort it out themselves. After all, it had been America's idea to show up.

"Wh-what? Why in hell would you do that?" England mentally cursed his stutter.

Rubbing the back of his head, America laughed gently. "You took it pretty hard when Mattie and I tried to leave, so I-I mean, we, decided to come visit…"

England blinked. _Rain covered landscape, collapsed on the ground at his brother's feet, in defeat of his own choosing. He couldn't shoot then. Years later, Canada, slipping away so quietly he barely noticed. He couldn't stop him then. Could never stop any of them. They never really belonged to him, did they?_

America had as good as said that he cared about his feelings. "Oh, w-well, I'm fine, as you can see, so it's alright if you go now." He turned his back on America, and straightened the papers he had left on his desk, trying to focus on his breathing, trying to think about anything but the past. _God, I'm going to be at the bar all night again…_

"No you're not. Arthur, please stop lying to yourself for once." He turned around. America was smiling like always, all though this time, he seemed…sad. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

England stared at him. The protective shield he had put over his emotions when he got the news of Hong Kong's departure vanished, and his tears flowed freely. _Not mine. Never mine._

For his part, America hugged his former guardian to his chest. "Shh…it's okay…I'm here." _But for how long?_

England ordered his subconscious to shut up or face death.

"Alfred, you stupid git…" England kept up his mutterings and curses between sobs. "I swear if you breathe a word of this to anyone…"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." America patted England on the head. "After all, I am the he-ouch, hey, why'd you step on my foot?" America whined.

England half-smiled as America hugged him closer despite the mild pain. "Let Canada have the spotlight for once."

America sputtered and protested. "WHAT? But I'm the hero! 'Sides, Matt doesn't mind!"

"Stop butchering my language!"

"Not butchering! Improving!"

"Improving? LIKE HELL!"

Outside, Canada laughed. Those two were at it again. He looked down at the bear in his arms. "Well, I guess it's better than England being miserable, right Kumataro?"

"Who?"

"Ca-Na-Da! I FEED YOU!"

* * *

I apologize for any out of characterness that may have occurred… And on a side note, poor Canada…

Gege – Chinese word for older brother (Sorry, I'm not too sure about the accents)

Xiang Gang – Chinese name for Hong Kong

July 1st is Canada day, it was also the day that Hong Kong was returned to China. As for 1941, Japan fought the British for control of Hong Kong, and on December 25th, 1941, attained it. Hong Kong was held for almost four years, under harsh Japanese-imposed restrictions.


End file.
